ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
...Or We Will All Stick Separately
}} The remaining Order of the Stick discusses how they can find their lost members. And one other thing. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Fleeing Female Wedding Guest ▶ * Fleeing Male Wedding Guest ▶ * Five Scrags * An Azure City Soldier Transcript Elan: Hey, did someone in here just drop to their knees and scream, "Noooooo"? I got a feeling... Elan: Wow, V, you look terrible! Vaarsuvius: I appreciate you sparing my vanity. Elan: Have you slept? Vaarsuvius: Given that I am still an elf, I would venture that the answer to that question shall remain, "No." Vaarsuvius: However, I have not tranced in... some time. Durkon: V was writin' a new scryin' spell ta find Haley all this time. Elan: Really?? Did it work? Vaarsuvius: It did not. Either there remains some magic more powerful than any that I am capable of overcoming which is willfully blocking my efforts... Vaarsuvius: ...Or Miss Starshine is not able to be found as a result of her being— Elan: She is NOT dead. Vaarsuvius: ...Of course. Durkon: Na ta sound callous, but don't either o' ye rememb'r tha our priority is ta save tha world, na two people? Vaarsuvius: Durkon, there are two people that we know that unequivocally can tell us where Girard's Gate is located. Lord Shojo and Sir Greenhilt, since Shojo gave Sir Greenhilt directions when we first came into his employment. Vaarsuvius: Hinjo and Lien do not possess the knowledge, as the ill-advised Soon's Oath kept them from knowing any solid data on the other Gates, including their precise location. Vaarsuvius: Ergo, any attempt to locate and resuscitate Sir Greenhilt is also the most reliable means of finding Girard's Gate, is it not? Durkon: Aye, except ye been tryin' ta find Roy an Haley fer 3 months, an yer na closer than when ye started! Durkon: Time ta change plans! Vaarsuvius: My analysis indicates that finding Girard's Gate directly is highly unlikely because— Durkon: Yer analysis? Or yer guilt? Vaaruvius: Unlike yourself, I do not allow my emotional state to interfere with my— Elan: HEY!! Elan: Both of you, calm down! We'll figure this out and save them both, but we can't fight about it! Elan: This is, like a billion times harder than anything we've ever had to do without Roy, and we're only gonna get through it by sticking together! Elan: Because we're the Order of the Stick! Get it? By stick'''ing together? '''Durkon: Och, lad, tha was horrible. Vaarsuvius: But his point is valid nonetheless. I apologize. Durkon: Aye, me too. Elan: Great! Elan: So now that that's settled, Hinjo asked me to tell you both that there's a raiding party of sea trolls attacking the wedding reception. Cut to the scene on deck where trolls are killing a soldier and attacking wedding guests, including Daigo. Elan: ... Elan: I was supposed to mention that first, wasn't I? D&D Context * In later editions of D&D, elves do not require sleep, though they do go into a meditative trance each night. * Sea trolls, or Scrags, are an aquatic race of trolls. Like all trolls they regenerate damage other than fire, though they only do this when in water. Trivia * The title is a play on the famous quip of Benjamin Franklin at the signing of the Declaration of Independence, "We must all hang together, or assuredly we shall all hang separately." * This is the first appearance of the Fleeing Wedding Guests. External links * 505}} View the comic * 63001}} View the discussion thread Category:The Azurite Fleet at Sea